


Trapped

by PitchBlackWings



Series: Fear [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Canonicaly Horrible Nightmare, Don't Try This To Your Teachers At Home Kids, I DO but i am not telling, I am not sorry, It never ends well, Kidnapping, M/M, Nightmare Lives Up To His Name, No Goopdad Here, Or Quite Possibly Worse Than That, Poor Fresh, Trauma, heeheehee, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24741361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PitchBlackWings/pseuds/PitchBlackWings
Summary: Fresh has been taken away by a creature from his nightmares.Well. That's not entirely true.That "creature" isworse.
Relationships: Nightmare/Fresh (VERY one-sided)
Series: Fear [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644955
Comments: 31
Kudos: 18





	Trapped

**Author's Note:**

> :3
> 
> Because I felt the need to write Monster!Nightmare instead of just fluff.
> 
> WARNING THIS IS KINDA DARK SO  
> YEAH  
> BE CAREFUL  
> THE TAGS ARE THERE FOR A REASON

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fresh is finally _his_ …
> 
> And he won't let his new toy go easily.

Nightmare stared down at the limp form of the teacher he had abducted, a grim smile on his face.

This teacher had been a distraction for years now. Nightmare ruled this AU, whether or not its inhabitants realized it, and he visited it often for buisness deals.

And every time he did, this skeleton was in the way.

He had nightmares almost every evening even without Nightmare's influence, and his just about constant terror was something new to Nightmare.

On the outside, Fresh was calm and collected, no matter what came his way. A serene rock in a storm.

On the inside, though? 

The teacher was an absolute _wreck_.

A very distracting wreck, if the Guardian was honest. He wasn't complaining exactly- Fresh's fear was wonderful, and he found himself looking forward to the next trip he made to that AU just so he could experience it again.

But it just made everthing so much harder to do.

He would be randomly distracted in the middle of negotiations, or torturing someone who dared to try and con or attack him, and it would annoy him greatly when one of his victims would escape from his grasp because he was inhaling the sweet scent of the terrified Teacher's emotions.

Nightmare's grin widened as he stared down at the still-unconscious form of Fresh, laying on one of the dark Guardian's many guest room beds.

That pleasant sensation wasn't going to distract him anymore. At least, not when he didn't want it to.

The teacher and his emotions were _his_ now.

It hadn't been easy, to the other's credit. It had taken Nightmare weeks to track him down, but once he did, oh, it was so easy to finish the job.

All ne needed to do was set the stage with a stalled car and a little night terror, and the teacher practically fell into his waiting claws.

He was waiting by the window when the mortal opened the glass, for special effect.

And Fresh was certainly affected...

It took every ounce of Nightmare's self control not to lose himself to the intoxicating terror the teacher was breathing out in thick clouds, slamming a tendril into the wall to stop it from stabbing the helpless Monster's Soul.

_Careful. There wil be time for that later..._

Nightmare quickly used his aura to knock out the already tired and weak teacher, teleporting them both back to the hideout before the police could find out something was up. He didn't want anything happening to his new plaything just yet.

That would come later.

"Sleep well while you can, little mortal," Nightmare hummed, teleporting out of the room he had locked Fresh inside.

"I'll see you soon~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >:3c  
> Kudos, comments, and constructive criticism are always welcome! ^^
> 
> I GET TO WRITE MONSTER!NIGHTMARE AGAIN YAY
> 
> i have been wanting to do this for A G E S tbh you have NO IDEA


End file.
